Next Contestant
by Dr. Monster
Summary: Song-fic. Kendall is mad that every one comes on to his boyfriend, James. Contains a Jealous Kendall. Kames.


**I don't own BTR. The paper work is still here. I also don't own the song 'Next Contestant' by Nickelback, but I do recommend them to you and that song. Thanks to my Beta christinainwonderland who is awesome by the way **

_I judge by what he's wearing _

_Just how many heads I'm tearing _

_Off of assholes coming onto him_

Kendall was sitting at a stool waiting for his boyfriend, James, to get off of work. James was a waiter, working nights at the local teen hang out. And given that James was so attractive, Kendall knew guys and girls both came on to James at work- all the time. ALL. THE. TIME.

He didn't like that at all. Kendall was the jealous type, possessive. So to say Kendall didn't like James' job was an understatement. To top it all off, James' uniform was a tight v-neck shirt, company logo on it, but it gave people a _good _look at James' muscles. Followed down by a pair of drain pipe skinny jeans that suctioned themselves to James' muscular legs. Kendall did not approve at all.

_He knew what the uniform was here_, Kendall thought bitterly. _He took this job on purpose just to piss me off. It just gives people even more of a reason to come on to him_.

Some blonde girl from their school, Jo, came up to James as he cleaned plates from a table, and started to flirt with him, running her hand up his muscular arm. Kendall watched as James gently shot her down, pointing to Kendall and shaking his head. She went back to her friends with a smirk and Kendall heard her whispering to them about how James' muscles felt.

_(Each night seems like it's getting worse)_

_And I wish he'd take the night off _

_So I don't have to fight off _

_Every asshole coming onto him _

_(It happens every night he works)_

A few moments later, a short, hyper Latino with jet black hair was following James around, asking repeatedly if James would go out with him. James politely kept saying that he had a boyfriend that he really liked. Unfortunately, the other boy was persistent, grabbing James' arm and pulling him close. He couldn't watch, so Kendall stood up, walking over, and grabbing the Latino by his shirt collar.

"YOU STAY WAY FROM HIM!" Kendall yelled as he held the short boy up. "HE'S MINE AND ONLY MINE! NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFROE I BREAK YOUR BODY IN HALF." The small boy managed to slip James a piece of paper before he left, that had his name and number, before running out the door.

_They'll go and ask the DJ _

_To find out just what would he say _

_If they all tried coming on to him _

_(Don't they know it's never going to work?)_

Kendall had sat back down on his stool, watching people go up to DJ G. Rocque, bribing him to put on some random pop song with a lot of bass, trying to get James on the dance floor with them. This always happened. Everyone knew when James' shift was close to ending, and always tried to get him to stay, but James never did. He insisted that he had to keep working, or his boss would fire him, which was only partly true. Mostly, he just didn't want to deal with people. Finish his shift quietly and go home.

_They think they'll get inside him _

_With every drink they buy him _

_As they all try coming on to him_

One more hour left. Kendall was counting the time as he kept himself from intervening as James refused the "soda" that a tiny raven haired boy had bought for him. Kendall internally applauded him for that. At least James was being smart for once. Kendall knew a lot about the other boy. That he was a flirt, and was just trying to get James alone. Kendall wasn't happy with this dude, but he didn't say anything. He wanted to see how James handled himself with this one. Even if Kendall did want to maim the guy for even getting close to his James.

_(This time somebody's gettin' hurt)_

_Here comes the next contestant _

_Is that your hand on my boyfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again _

_(I'll watch you leave here limping)_

_And I wish you'd do it again _

_(I'll watch you leave here limping)_

_That's it this dude is going down. He just had his hand on James' butt. _Kendall stormed over to the raven haired boy spinning him around and slamming his fist in the smaller boys face, breaking his nose. Kendall pulled the sobbing boy out of the door as the party inside effectively halted at the scene of the fight.

"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU TOUCHING HIM LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN, OR I WILL BREAK MORE THAN YOUR NOSE!" _There goes the next contestant_, Kendall thought with satisfaction. Kendall slammed the door, running back to see if James was okay. Unfortunately, after all of the commotion Kendall had caused that night, he was shoved outside as well.

_And I even fear the ladies _

_They're cool but twice as crazy _

_Just as bad for coming onto him _

_(Don't they know it's never going to work?)_

_And each time he bats an eyelash _

_Somebody's grabbing his ass _

_Everyone keeps coming onto him_

Most of the people in town knew that James was gay, but that didn't stop the girls from trying. Another girl walked up to James, she pushed her brunette hair out of her face, twirling it in between her fingers. She smiled up at him through her eyelashes, giggling at every thing James said to her. A few seconds later she slapped James on the cheek, leaving a red hand print on his face, as she stormed off. James sighed, and went to clock out. Finally his shift was over. He stepped outside and saw Kendall waiting on him, who was furious when he saw the red tint on James' cheek. He quickly explained, saying that the girl had been a psycho and he hadn't let her down gently. Kendall smirked at this, before he kissed James' red cheek.

_(This time somebody's gettin' hurt)_

_Here comes the next contestant _

_Is that your hand on my boyfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again _

_(I'll watch you leave here limping)_

_And I wish you'd do it again _

_(I'll watch you leave here limping)_

As they started to leave, the same raven-haired boy from earlier came back, thinking that Kendall had left. He snuck around Kendall's car to see James, and slip him his number. He slapped James' butt, again, and Kendall put his keys on top of his car and went to the passenger side.

"Cant you tell that he's not interested?" Kendall asked, trying to keep it civil. "Now get out of here! Jesus, you're a freak."

The smaller boy grinned. "I'm not a freak. I just know what I want. The Loganatior wants this hot boy with the amazing butt." He pointed to James, crossing his arms awkwardly beside them. Kendall had had it with this guy, as he snapped his fist back and slammed it into Logan's jaw.

_There goes the next contestant_

_I'm hating what he's wearing_

_Everybody here keeps staring _

_Can't wait til they get what they deserve_

There were several teens hanging around outside, and all of them were staring at Kendall and James. "I'll be back," Logan said as he rubbed his jaw and backed away. "That's a promise."

_This time somebody's gettin' hurt_

_Here comes the next contestant _

_Is that your hand on my boyfriend?_

_Is that your hand?_

_I wish you'd do it again _

_(I'll watch you leave here limping)_

_And I wish you'd do it again _

_(I'll watch you leave here limping)_

_And I wish you'd do it again _

_(each night seems like it's getting worse)_

_And I wish you'd do it again _

_(this time somebody's gettin' hurt)_

_There goes the next contestant_

As they got in the car, Kendall kept going over the fight in his mind. Slamming his fist into Logan's jaw had felt awesome. It was invigorating. When he and James got back to their apartment, Kendall had to let James know why he did it.

"You're mine," Kendall said. "You know that, and I will fight off anyone who wants to get in my way."

James sighed. "Trust me. I know, Kendall." He paused before adding "You where so hot when you hit that Logan guy." Kendall smirked, knowing it was true.


End file.
